Kakuzu pelit
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Kakuzu itu emang pelit, dan dia mendapat ganjaran.


Genre: Humoooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

OOC,abal abal,strange dll

Disuatu pagi yg cerah dimarkas akatsuki,terdengarlah suara wanita dan pria yg sedang bertengkar dihalaman depan meributkan dan menyebutkan nama seseorang yg mereka perebutkan sementara diatas atap orang tersebut sedang kejang-kejang karna keseringan keselek akibat namannya disebut-sebut mulu…

"Heehh kau kakak yg tdak bertanggung jawab tak pantas merebut sasuke dariku tauuu" ucap si cwek berambut merah bernama uzumaki Karin

"dia itu adikku,milikku satu2 nya dasar yandareee" ucap si muka keriput 'itachi' gak mau kalah

Kakuzu yg mendengar itu pun merasa aktivitasnya terganggu,tapi tetap saja ia tak peduli dan melanjutkan menghitung uangnya.

"Kauu jangan macam-macam denganku yaaa,,rasakan seranganku..!" Karin yg sudah naik darah itu pun melest kan kunai nya dan itachi dengan sigap menhindarinya.

"jadi kau melawanku hah? Apa kau sanggup melawan uchiha sepertiku,,rasakan inii" itachi mengaktifkan sharingannya dan membuat ilusi pada Karin,namun hal itu mudah ditepis Karin karna ia mampu mengacaukan dan mengendalikan lagi cakranya.

"hah apa Cuma itu kemampuannmu,,masih jauh dari sasuke" Karin mengkompori itachi

"mau cari mati kau yaaa" itachi langsung melesat dengan kunai ditangannya dan siap menghujamkannya pada Karin,namun hal itu terhenti seketika ketika benang-benang kakuzu melilit pada tubuhnya

"hei apa apaan kau kakuzu" ucap itachi dengan nada marah

"apa kau tidak malu melawan wanita lemah seperti dia ?" ucap kakuzu dengan innocent tanpa memperdulikan perempatan yg sudah muncul didahi Karin saat mendengar kata-katanya itu.

"APA KAU BILANGGG?" Seketika Karin meledak karna nya

"ini bukan urusan mu kakuzu !" itachi ikut membentak kakuzu

" tentu saja ini jadi urusanku,jika diantara kalian ada yg mati tentu saja aku harus mengeluarkan biaya untuk pemakaman kalian ! apa lagi kalau dua dan kalau sampai markas ini ikut hancur kerugianku akan tambah banyakk! " kepala kakuzu berasap memikirkan kerugian jika merka tidak dihentikan,sementara itachi dan Karin langsung cengok menengar penuturan kakuzu. Kakuzu pun menghentikan aksi nya dan menjatuhkan itachi lalu berlalu begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan itachi yg meringis mengelus punggungnya.

Kakuzu pun masuk kedalam markas dan berpapasan dengan konan,,

"eh kakuzu minta duit dong,gue mau belanja nih" ucap satu2nya wanita di akatsuki tersebut

Kakuzu menghela nafas nya namun jika untuk kepentingan markas dan anggota nya kakuzu berbaik hati

"ini,lima ribu" ucap kakuzu sambil menyerah kan uang berwarna kuning.

"whaatt bisa beli apa dngan uang sgini?" konan ga terima

"kita harus hemat,oia belikan juga benang yg bagus untukku,aku ingin mengantti benangku yg udah berkarat ini" ucap kakuzu memperlihatkan benang2 yg keluar dari mulutnya membuat konan merasa jijik.

"hnn…" ucap konan membawa uang itu lalu pergi

"huhh ada2 saja,beli tempe aja kan udah cukup" batin kakuzu,ia terus berjalan hingga melewati kamar sasori dan deidara

"hei kenapa kalian diam-diaman?" ucap kakuzu memecah keheningan,tidak biasa nya mereka sunyi.

"Tanya aja tuh ma orang yg udah ngeledakin boneka kesayangan guaa" ucap sasori dengan kesal

"tapi aku tidak sengaja un,kalau saja danna gak menaruh paku sembarangan gak mungkin hasil seni ku yg terindah pagi ini bisa hancur diboneka sasori danna un" deidara menangisi butir-butir tanah litany yg sudah hancur lebur bercampur butir2 kayu dari boneka sasori

"lalu?" ucap kakuzu kayak gak peduli dengan tangisan deidara,namun hal itu membuat deidara diam dan mendekati kakuzu

"ahh belikan aku tanah liat baru ya kakuzu" pinta deidara dengan puppy eyes nya

"apa? Tidak bisa.. ambil saja tanah liat dibelakang markas tuh.. kemarin pein abis ngeduk sumur jadi pasti banyak tanah liat nya" ucap kakuzu sambil menunjuk2an jari kebelakang markas

"Cihh..dasar kakuzu pelit medit perketit" ucap deidara dengan innocent lalu pergi sementara sasori masih ngambek,daripada ntar sasori minta beliin boneka baru kakuzu memilih cepat2 pergi dari sana.

Kakuzu menyusuri lagi markas akatsuki dan menemukan pein dengan wajah lesu didepan tv,karna merasa iba pun kakuzu mendekati si ketua akatsuki tersebut.

"ada apa denganmu?" kakuzu duduk disampingnya..

"waahh beruntung sekali kau ada disini kakuzu,aku ingin meminjam uangmu ,semua dvd faforit sudah sangat membosankan jadi aku ingin membeli yg baru..ya..yaaa" rupanya pemikiran kakuzu tadi membuat ia sangat menyesal,tau begini lebih baik aku tak menghampirinya " ucap kakuzu mengumpat dalam hatinya dan langsung kabuurrr

"Kaakuuzzuu Tiiddaakkk" ucap pein lebay yg mampu membuat orang yg mendengarnya pun ingin muntah.

"Hiii kenapa nasibku hari ini buruk sekali.." ucap kakuzu mengosok-gosok kedua lengannya karna dicengkram kuat oleh pein sialan.

"tidak bisa kah kau tenang kakuzu" ucap hidan yg sedang melakukan ritualnya sambil komat-kamit baca mantra

"apa tidak bisa sehari saja kau tidak melakukan itu?" balas kakuzu dengan nada yg agak tinggi

"tidak bisa" ucap hidan cuek

"dasar,ritualmu tidak berguna" umpat kakuzu lagi

"hmm oh ya bisakah kau belikan aku bunga sesajen kakuzu,bungaku sudah hampir abis nih" hidan masih memejamkan mata nya sementara kakuzu langsung minggat dari sana..

"hemmmm" hidan berpikir kakuzu akan membelikan bunga nya,ia pun lanjut komat-kamit.

"cihh lagi-lagi masalah uang,apa mereka tidak bisa berhemat" umpat kakuzu menuju dapur dengan kesalnya…

"huwaaa" terdengar teriakan si tobi ditelinganya

"apa yg terjadi tobi"ucap kakuzu cengo

"i..itu kakuzu-senpai" ucap tobi menunjukkan piring yg pecah dibawah kaki nya

"apaaa,,kauu tauu piring ini mahal tobiii…aku susah payah menawar pada tukang piring nya dan kau dengan mudah memecahkannya begitu sajaaa" kakuzu meledak-ledak rasanya ingin benar2 meledak..tobi yg melihat itu hanya menangis

"ma..maafkan tobi kakuzu senpaii" ucap tobi mengusap-usap air mata nya

"kau harus mengantinyaa dengan cara apapun aku tidak peduli" ucap kakuzu sambil menghentak2an tangan nya dimeja ber ala arya wiguna..

Kakuzu meninggalkan tobi yg masih menangis didapur Ia benar2 jadi sakit kepala oleh ulah anggota2 nya dipagi ini…

Sementara ditempat zetsu..

"Naahh kalau begini kan koleksi tanaman ku semakin banyak" zetsu mnyirami dan memupuk tanaman tipe baru nya tersebut dengan riang gembira

"huaa punyamu itu tidak lebih bagus dari akuarium buatanku ini zetsu,lihat warna-warni,ada gambar dan juga ada tulisan dan angka-angka yg bagus lebih baik dari punyamu" ucap kisame menunjukkan akuarium bergambar aneh dengan ikan2 nya yg ikut memakai baju yg ia buat dari kertas-kertas aneh yg ia temukan.

Sementara kakuzu teringat dengan aktivitas nya tadi,ia belum menyimpan uang yg ia hitung tadi,dengar langkah kaki seribu kakuzu pun berlari menuju ruang tamu akatsuki dan yg ia dapati hnya lah meja dan kursi yg plong kosong tanpa ada tanda-tanda ada uang nya tersebut.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa uangku hilangg" ucap kakuzu yg langsung ngamuk dan mengedor satu2 pintu kamar anggota akatsuki

Pertama ia membuka kamar sasori dan deidara yg membuat dua orang yg udah mulai akur lagi itu pun kaget

"woiii apaan lo" ucap sasori naek darah

"liat duit gua kaga lu bedua? Duit gue ilang!" ucap nya tegas

Sementara deidara tertawa terbahak-bahak

"hahahahaa sukurin itu balasan buat orang yg pelit medit perketit kayak loeee" ucap deidara dengan puas….

Kakuzu pun tak memperdulikan hal itu,dia membongkar semua kmar namun duit yg ia cari gak ditemukan alias nihil.. kakuzu sudah sangat putus asa dan ia pun berlarian keluar rumah,sekilas dia berpapasan dengan zetsu dan kisama,dia merasa ada yg aneh lalu dia pun memutuskan untuk mendekati mereka namun ia pun langsung berteriak

"Kisaammmeeeeee…Zetsuuuuuuuu apa yg kalian lakukan dengan uangkuuu hikz hikz hikzzz" kakuzu menangisi uang uang nya yg telah menjadi hiasan akuarium dan tanaman tersebut,ada yg robek,ada yg basah dan ada yg kotor ia pun langsung mengambil semua uang yg masih sanggup ia selamatkan,zetsu dan kisame Cuma ber sweet drop ria,baru kali ini dia melihat kakuzu yg semula tidak peduli apapun jadi menyedihkan begini..

"Ckckckc" ucap zetsu dan kisame berbarengan sambil menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Ada apa ini?" konan yg baru datang langsung ikut nimbrung dengan kantong asoi bawaannya..

"oh konan,gpp kok,oh ya mana pesananku?" ucap kakuzu sambil menyeka air mata nya seakan tak terjadi apa-apa

Konan tidak jadi peduli dan melempar benang jahit kecil kepada kakuzu..

"kenapa ini? Aku kan mau yg bagus,yg berserat besi !" ucap kakuzu mengumpat

"uang yg kau beri itu tidak cukup dasar bodoh,,makanya jadi orang jangan pelittt" konan tak kalah mengerikan saat ia marah

"iya bener kakuzu itu emank pelitt medit perketit pula" ucap pein yg langsung nimbul dari belakang konan

"hukz..hukzz iaa kakuzu senpai juga tega sama to..tobi..to..tobi kan gak punya uang bu..uat beli piring baruu" ucap tobi sambil sesengukkan

"iaa rasain tu kakuzu akibatnya..hahahaa" ucap deidara tertawa nista sementara kakuzu Cuma pundung..

"sudah sudah ini adalah cobaan anakku.." ucap hidan yg tiba2 muncul dibelakang kakuzu dan ikut menceramahi kakuzu..

"ngomong-ngomong mana bungaku?" tambah hidan dengan tampang innocent

"siapa yg mau membelikanmu bunga,,sana kau ambil saja dihutan kan banyakk" kakuzu kembali kesal

"Apuuaaaaaaa,untukku saja kau tidak rela mengeluarkan uangmu kakuzuuu… dasar kauuu memang orang yg pelit medit perketittt kakuzzuuuuu" Umpat hidan yg langsung mengangkat sabit nya dan siap menyerang dengan brutal..

"Kyaaa semuanyaaa lariiiiii" komando dari pein itu pun langsung dituruti oleh pengikut-pengikutnyaa..

TAMAT


End file.
